Talk:Revenge Doctrine
Revenge Doctrine still active Numerous times this doctrine has been set to "defunct" when that hasn't been the case, so hopefully I can clear this up for everyone. Most importantly though, the doctrine is still active. There has been a lot of confusion regarding its status following the Order's surrender at the end of the Karma War which I can understand. On 12 June 2009, Emperor Moo posted the revised changes to the doctrine, which specifically deleted the references to the Moldavi Doctrine (New Pacific Order). Following our surrender at the end of the Karma War, the Order was required to not reinstate the original version of the Revenge Doctrine in any form. This original version was the one based on the Moldavi Doctrine, that asserted NPO as the only red team alliance, etc. When Red Dawn was signed, it is important to note Article 2 Section B: *b. Signatory members will not launch unprovoked attacks against Red Sphere nations, and will endeavour to resolve unprovoked attacks from outside by available means, through the Red Protection Court. Meaning that the signatories of Red Dawn will continue to work with the RPC. If anyone has any questions please let us know, but hopefully this helps clear up the confusion. -- Imperial Emperor - Talk Previous discussion on Doctrine's status Where does this stand, from the looks of it red alliances may uphold the practice though I think its safe to say its defunct (the reasoning for this being so is mentioned in http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Moldavi_Doctrine) looks like it has been announced now, for the record though GOONs never dismissed their doctrine, it says in the text of the defunct text '"or is no longer enforceable by the alliance(s) that issued it"'. This was no longer enforceable by general knowledge, and when red alliances started poping up reinforced that it was defunct if not only temporarily, and by wiki standards the above fit basically the situation is similar this can't possibly be enforced now or for awhile in the near future, it is defunct for the time being (which from the looks of it will be a long time) though may become an active recognized doctrine again it in the future again, making it no longer defunct. :The Revenge Doctrine has not been cancelled by the Emperor, it has only been modified. The Moldavi Doctrine was cancelled. Although we are in a war at the moment, we could emerge and still be able to enforce the doctrine which defeats the purpose of setting it as defunct. Additionally, I think that these sorts of decisions should be made at the end of a war, since there's no point setting it as defunct now and then revoking that change if it's still enforced at the end -- Imperial Emperor - Talk · My home 08:04, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::This Doctrine was never canceled it was modified due to the Cancellation of the Moldavi Doctrine. Modified so that we still protect the Red unaligneds but not because we "own" the red sphere. We are still taking active cases in the Red Sphere with regards to this and we are successful in getting peace for the members asking for it. Brenann 14:43, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Fair enough, I was just under the impression that the Karma War ToS voided it, but after reviewing them I realize that you can (and according to you, do) still operate it. My mistake, reverted. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation